


Of Bets and Dancing

by widdlewed



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Betting, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dick shares too much, Dirty Dancing, Dubious Consensual Touching, Everyone knows his weaknesses, F/M, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Money Betting, Multi, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, They make a bet out of it, Touchy-Feely, Uncomfortable Touching, no beta or proofread I die like a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Jason is dragged to a club for a 'relaxing night out'. Instead him and his friends find Dick and decide to make bets





	Of Bets and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a club and the only bar I've ever been to was cowboy themed so idk I'm basing all this off of what I've consumed from media. 
> 
> Also there is no real plot

“Go away,” Jason groaned from his face-planted position on his ratty old couch. Roy, the fucking dickward, ignored him and rummaged through his refrigorator. Kori floated over his scattered clothing, nose scrunching up as she caught a whiff of his post-patrol musk. 

“It’s, like, eleven in the morning,” Roy argued as he pulled out a take-out container. He sniffed at the contents, unable to determine what it was by looking at it, and recoiled back fiercely. “Sweet Batman on a Stick, you need to clean out your fridge.”

“I’ve been gone!” If he sounded like a whiny child, neither of his friends mentioned it. “Artemis and Bizzaro kept me away for, like, a month. Give a man a warning or five before you stop by.” 

“Or five,” Starfire intoned with a laugh as she settled elegantly down on the armrest of his couch. And it was completely unfair how breathtaking she looked just perched there like a goddamn model. “We called. Several times.”

“I know,” Jason heaved himself up from the couch, groaning as his aching body protested. “I heard my phone going off.”

“Didn't think to even check it, huh?” Roy pursed his lips at Jason as he slammed the fridge door closed, leaning against it. “Well, get up and dressed. Then we can go get some real fucking food.”

“Don’t you quote Ramsey at me, you heathen.” Jason pushed himself up to stand, his knees almost buckling from the sudden shift of weight. Kori was at his side in an instant, helping to steady him. “Let me shower.”

“Please do,” Kori teased and Jason flipped her off after giving her arm a pat in thanks. 

* * *

“Why are they here?” Roy raised an eyebrow at Jason’s toddler-like attitude. Jesus, he was just like Lian after she skipped her mid-day nap. Whiny and bitchy and sulking towards anything that gave him even a sliver of attention. 

“Because we heard there’d be food,” Wally explained as he and Donna climbed into the booth. They sandwiched Roy between their bodies and Jason squirmed, that deep-seated insecurity from years past rising up as he watched the trio of old friends elbow each other. 

Because he couldn’t help the tiny voice that whispered in his ear, bringing up points of how they probably only gravitated towards him in a ill-attempt to replace Dick. 

“Suck it up, Buttercup,” Donna smirked, eyes dancing with mirth. She leaned against the table, black hair spilling over her shoulder. “So, you going with us tonight?”

Dread pooled in his stomach as Roy and Kori shared alarmed expressions towards each other across the table. Jason gripped his milkshake tighter and averted his attention down to his greasy curly fries.

“Uh.” His gaze flickered up to Donna and Wally. “No. What the fuck is going on tonight?” He tried to straighten his shoulders, intent on keeping his cool. Just what he needed - social outings after an away mission. 

“Babs invited us out to a club,” Wally explained with a shrug, snagging a fry off Jason’s plastic tray in a single blink. “It’ll be fun.”

“It will,” Kori reassured, a soothing presence beside him. “Please, Jason? We haven’t hung out together in so long.” 

Jason bit back the immediate flight-response and slumped further into the booth cushions. 

“I don’t want to go.” He sounded so childish. He was aware of just how childish he was being but sue him - he was the youngest of the gathered group. He was allowed a bit of wiggle room to act like a baby, dammit. 

“Too bad.” Roy was a fucking traitor. “You’re going. Wear something nice.”

“And no leather,” Donna quickly chimed in with an innocent smile. “Try a T-shirt for once, Jaybird.” 

“Fuck you,” Jason snapped. She stole his milkshake. 

* * *

Jason tugged on his shirt collar, feeling uncomfortable and trapped in the skin-tight shirt and tight jeans. Damn Kori for picking out his outfit. He hated it.  _ Hated it, he says. _

“Look at you! No helmet in sight,” Barbara greeted with a laugh, stepping close to him to hug. He allowed her to wrap her arms around him, trying to keep his body relaxed as she squeezed once. 

“That’s what you think,” Jason quipped. Sharp and bright green eyes surveyed him, Barbara’s red-painted lips quirked up into a bemused smirk as she withdrew. 

“I don’t doubt it.” She tucked her bangs back behind her ear, Donna coming up to link their elbows together. The two looked stunning, their outfits flattering to their shapes and showing just enough skin to broadcast they were out to have fun but wouldn’t hesitate to kick your ass if you touched. 

“Wow, you actually showed up!” Wally cheered from the side-walk as the three made their way to where he was standing with Roy and Kori. Jason let his eyes go over the club’s name, raising an eyebrow at the name. 

_ Cobra Fang _ . He didn't recognize it. It wasn’t strange for clubs and bars to crop up every now and then without anyone noticing - Gotham was probably the best place for such establishments. The only issue was that Jason  _ made it  _ his business to know every single seedy business that came and went through Gotham. 

“It’s clean,” Barbara whispered as they drew closer to their group. Jason’s eyes flashed down to her. “For now, anyways.” He grunted as Kori threw herself at Jason, hanging off his shoulders as she tossed her fiery hair over her shoulder. 

“Now you can’t escape,” Roy joked as they made their way to the lined entrance. Jason rolled his eyes, noting the bouncer. Huh. Lenny must be pulling four jobs - he already worked at the ice rink and the Ice Lounge and at that little creamery across from the charter school. He made a note to visit the man the next time he patrolled. See if he didn't need some quick cash for his family. 

“This is a night for us to relax,” Kori spoke into his ear as they waited in line. Many eyes were finding their group, going up and down the women before skipping over to the guys. “So start relaxing, Jase.” 

“Uhg.” Just get him a gin and coke, please. 

* * *

“You’re the DD?” Jason asked as he touched elbows with Roy. Roy shrugged, sipping on his sprite. Jason, himself, was nursing a cherry coke. He didn't feel like drinking right now. Not when the pounding bass and flashing lights were leading him towards a miniature seizure. Seriously, he would never understand how the disorienting light shows were supposed to be fun. 

“Gotta pick up Lian from the sitter’s. Wouldn’t do to have me smelling like shit, y’know?” Roy shrugged again. “‘Sides, I don’t drink anymore.”

“Fair enough,” Jason hummed around the rim of his glass. He let his eyes roam the moving thongs of bodies, letting his eyes linger along his people. Kori and Donna were dancing up on each other, drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Wally and Barbara were dancing together but it looked more like Wally was embarrassing himself and Barbara was trying to distance herself with each thrust of his pelvis when he mimicked a sprinkler. 

His eyes continued on and he nearly choked. Sputtering and dribbling on himself like a goddamn toddler, he pointed out into the crowd.

“Holy shit.” 

Roy lowered his sprite, searching for the object that garnered his friend’s attention. 

“Holy shit,” Roy echoed, mouth opening.

Because there was Dick Grayson, pinned between two strangers and looking like he was enjoying the time of his life. 

“Shouldn’t he be out patrolling or creating World Peace or something?” Jason coughed out, wiping at his sticky chin.

“I don’t know but this is fucking amazing,” Roy breathed and raised a hand. At his sudden movement their group looked over and quickly made their way to the table. Wally plopped down across from Roy, breathing heavily as Donna all but fell into his lap with a laugh.

“Sup?” Barbara asked as she settled next to Jason, Kori slipping in beside Roy. 

Roy pointed wordlessly to Dick and their eyes went wide.

“Oh. My. God.” Donna looked like Christmas had come early. “So we’re totally gonna fuck with him, right?”

“I bet you five dollars I could flirt him into giving me a kiss,” Wally said seriously. If it weren’t for the fact Jason (along with the rest of the table) knew he couldn’t get drunk, they’d wave it off as liquid stupidity.

The table’s atmosphere shifted instantly. 

“Ten,” Kori mused as she coyly leaned forward, green eyes positively glowing. “I know how to make him squirm, after all.”

“Don’t we all?” Roy laughed. Their entire table probably knew all the right buttons to get Dick on his knees. He wasn’t the prudest person they’d ever met and one-to-many babysitting duties involving painkillers made for close friends without secrets.

Jason just continued to watch Dick, his eyes narrowing. Now that he was watching (pretty intently, might he add), Dick didn't seem all too eager to be squished between the guy and girl duo. Sure, he looked relaxed, but Jason saw the way his shoulders tensed and relaxed with each brush the guy’s hands gave him and how his head tilted to the side when the girl tried to lean in close to his face. 

“Twenty dollars,” Barbara bidded, eyes just as sharp as she also surveyed Dick. Or rather, the duo on him. Jason had no doubts she’d find out their names, ages, and home addresses by the end of the night if anything bad happened. 

“Forty,” Roy cockily piped up. He leaned back, looking triumphant with himself. As if forty dollars was anything more than chump change. 

Jason raised an eyebrow before he slapped a crisp 50 dollar bill down on the table. Like hell, he was going to let Roy look smug. He was never allowed the satisfaction of outbidding them. 

“Suck it, Losers. I’m going to be making it rain,” he spoke as he turned on his heel and made his way towards Dick. 

“He’s going to cry, isn’t he?” Kori asked as she sipped on her martini.

“Who?” Wally looked between them in confusion. “Jason?”

“Oh, definitely,” Donna snickered. Roy and Barbara traded looks before snickering into their drinks. 

Jason prowled closer, eyes narrowed like a predator on prey. The guy and girl on Dick noticed him first and he could pin-point the moment they decided to leave. The guy withdrew first, faltering and tugging the girl with him. Dick frowned, his movements slowing before his shoulders slumped in relief. 

“Hey Pretty,” Jason called over the loud club music. He pressed along Dick’s back, hands finding his hips and keeping him close. “I bet 50 on you sucking my dick.” Not really but what Dick didn't know couldn’t hurt him. Jason used the position to glare at everyone around them, giving them a small bubble of space. After all, Jason was a pretty bulky dude. At with his height and he could look decently intimidating. At least compared to Dick.

“Wow.” Dick stared blankly as he turned, facing Jason. He wound his arms around the taller man’s neck, smirking under the flashing neon lights dancing across the club. “That’s got to be the shittiest pick up line I’ve ever heard. Got anymore?”

“If you let me take a pic of your dick, I’ll let you paint my nails,” Jason reasoned. Dick’s smirk fell as he blinked owlishly. “Please?”

His head snapped back as his body vibrated from laughter. 

“Who’s involved?” Dick asked as he drew closer, all but in Jason’s space. Using the man’s stronger build as a barrier, he let his eyes sweep over the crowded dance floor. He caught sight of red and black and hummed. “How much did Wally bet?”

“Five bucks,” Jason tattled as he let his hands slip further back along Dick’s hips, groping along the denim of his jeans. “Donna, bless her heart, hasn’t bet yet.” 

“What did Kori bet?” Dick tightened his arms around his neck, drawing their faces closer. 

“Ten. Said she could make you squirm,” Jason muttered, their noses touching. “Wanna break even?”

“How much total?” Dick batted his eyelashes as him and Jason began to move against each other. 

“Like, uh, one-oh-five?” Jason found himself plastered against Dick’s back again and hummed, the noise drowning out over the music. “Ice cream after?”

“Whatcha need?” Dick moved too damn fast. He was back in Jason’s space, hands in his hair and drawing the taller of the two into an awkward hunch. 

“A kiss?” Jason’s mind reeled. What were the rules, even? Wally had made that stupid comment and they were too eager to throw money around to even set the lines. 

“That’s it?” Dick’s eyebrows raised up high. His breath stuttered inn his chest as Jason’s hands guided their hips together in a grind. “Guess you guys aren’t drunk yet.”

“Nah. Was gonna patrol later,” Jason explained against Dick’s ear as he guided their hips together again. “So, Pretty? Gimme a kiss in exchange for ice cream?”

“Easiest dessert I ever got,” Dick replied back cheekily. 

And then his lips were on Jason’s and - wow. Easiest fucking money Jason ever made. Sure, by the end of the night he’d be at least twenty bucks short because Dick was a fatass when it came to sweets, but totally worth it. 

Dick’s tongue slid into his mouth, hot and wet and tasting of cherry coke. Jason snickered into their kiss and Dick pulled away with a hum.

“No drinking for you either?” Jason rested their foreheads together, heart hammering in his chest. Because everyone  _ (everyone)  _ had Kissing Dick Grayson on their bucket list. 

“Was gonna patrol. Deathstroke was spotted close to Gotham so was going to make sure he isn’t lost,” Dick explained as he played with Jason’s hair. “Might need backup. Meetings with Deathstroke always get a bit...messy.”

“Only you would explain near-death from a super assassin as messy,” Jason chuckled. Dick beamed and pressed his lips to Jason’s in a quick peek. 

“Of course. We have a  _ bond _ . He gave me and Kori a wedding present when he thought we were engaged.” He began to pull away. Jason found he was rather cold. “I’m going to go get some fresh air.” Code for he was leaving to begin patrolling. “Ice cream after?”

“What place will be open around 5am?” Jason chased after Dick, wanting to keep that warmth. Dick’s smile was a bit sad.

“Ihop it is then!”

“That’s not-”

The words stuck in his throat as Dick slipped away. Jason stood there for a moment before exhaling. He made his way back to the table.

Everyone was staring at him. 

“Welcome to the club,” Donna broke the silence.

“Fuck you,” Jason snapped back.

**Author's Note:**

> sleep time thanks for reading!


End file.
